Flirting with Desire-Outtakes
by sirius ordo
Summary: This is what happens when my female trooper flirts with Jonas Balkar in front of Aric, on Tattoine during the mission, "Return to Duty." Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place directly after you finish the trooper quest "Return to Duty" on Tattoine. As K'agan was flirting with Balkar, my husband came up behind me and said, "You're doing that on purpose, to make Jorgan jealous." I grinned. Of course he was right! That got me to thinking about what would happen next back on the ship and this fic is the result. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: I moved the smut scenes to their own standalone story. Flirting its self has been rated T.  
**

This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **This is smut! If you don't like, don't read! You've been warned.**_

 **Flirting with Desire-Outtake**

'Gods!' I thought as I took off my gloves, stuffed them into my helm and threw them both into my locker, 'I hate that prick!'

We had just finished a successful mission on Tattoine, picking up a SIS agent returning from a deep cover assignment inside the Empire. He apparently had top secret information vital for the Republic's war hopes. We headed out to the agent's downed ship, took care of the Imperials and brought the agent in. After unfastening my bracers, they followed my helm into the locker. The only problem in the whole mission…was dealing with Agent Jonas Balkar.

Ripping open the clasps on my chest armor, I threw it into the locker with the other pieces. Just thinking about the jerk pissed me off. Sitting down, I pulled my boots off and put them in the bottom with all the force I could muster. Still didn't make me feel better. Standing I quickly shed my leg armor and threw it into the locker on top of everything else, leaving me standing in a sweat stained sleeveless tank and light pants I wore under my armor. The jerk took every opportunity to flirt with the Captain, what made it worse was this time she started it.

" _Congratulations on the promotion by the way. How does it feel to be so big and important?" Balkar asked her._

" _I tell people what I want and they do it_."

" _I knew I should have signed up for the Army," as I was forced to watch him drool as she swayed those hips._

When I called him on the flirting he called me jealous! Ass!

" _You may be jealous but you're also right. We need to get moving on this one."_

At least he admitted that much. Grabbing a towel and my kit, I slammed my locker closed and headed for the 'fresher. I needed to wash off the sweat, grime and sand. Maybe cool off a bit too.

Stripping, I quickly stepped under into the shower and let the cool water sooth my muscles. The whole thing just made me nuts. On Nar Shaada I had been forced to stand around and listen to the pair flirt and there was nothing I could do about it. At the time, then Lieutenant K'agan and I were just forming our tentative friendship and learning to work together. Was I attracted to her even then? Hell yeah! She was absolutely gorgeous and it was the first thing I noticed about her on Ord Mantell. Big blue eyes, long eye lashes, gray hair pulled back in rows, ample breasts, tiny waist, full hips and long luscious legs which seemed to go on forever. That she was Cathar was just an added bonus.

"Gaaa," I reached out and turned the water cooler. It suddenly seemed to get hotter in here. Picking up the bar of soap I started to lather up.

No way was I endangering my career, the new squad and our friendship by hitting on her back then, so I was forced to stand by and watch Balkar flirt with her and hit on her. It nearly killed me at the end of the mission when she left the Thunderclap for drinks with the sleaze at his place. I knew what was going on but there was nothing I could do about it. That time…

When we were told to meet Agent Balkar on Tattoine, I figured it would be different. Though we kept it quiet, K'agan and I had tentatively started a relationship. Flirting, soft touches, and stolen kisses in the armory had developed into dates and culminated in a memorable evening in her quarters when the rest of the crew was off ship. While it was still new, we had a romantic relationship this time and I never figured I would have to stand by and listen to her flirt with another man in front of me again.

" _Ahhh Captain, you brighten my day, fatten my bank account and gun down Imps like maimed Banthas. Marry me when this war is over?"_

I wanted to punch his lights out! Damn him!

" _We'll stick to drinks for now. You know how to find me," she told him seductively while licking her lips and swaying her hips._

Like hell! I nearly grabbed her right then and there. I wanted to pull her to me, kiss her senseless, showing everyone exactly who she belonged too and it was not that scum sucking SIS agent!

Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower, grabbed my towel and started vigorously drying off. Just thinking of about it, I was getting angrier by the nanosecond.

" _Sounds like a plan."_

Over my cold dead body! If I had my way that scum would never see her again, for drinks or anything else he could think up. I quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a clean pair of light weight pants. I yanked the door open and stepped out. Just as I passed the Captain's quarters the door opened and there was the woman starring in my thoughts now.

With a wicked smirk, K'agan said, "Just need to send a holo to Jonas," as she started to step around me.

'Oh like hell…" I growled and pulled her to me. Leaning down I kissed her. It was anything but gentle. I was demanding and marking my territory. She was mine. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other arm I held the back of her head and pulled her tight against me. As she moaned, I slipped my tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss, not giving either of us a second. Finally, it was the need for air, which made me break the kiss, though I didn't release my hold on her.

Pulling out of my grasp, she grabbed my arm, pulled me into her quarters, locked the door behind her and leaned against it for a bit. I watched her look at me up and down, taking her time as she took in the state of my lower half, pushing against my light pants. With a sexy smile, she stood up and walked towards me. She put her hand on my cheek and slowly dragged it down my neck and across my bare chest as she circled me, hand dragging ever lower. She stopped in front of me, looked up and asked, "Did it make you crazy to hear Jonas hitting on me?"

My body was taut as a drawn bow string. I managed not to growl and said nothing, as she added, "Or was it worse to hear me hitting on him?"

This time I couldn't stop myself from growling. Hell, she was gorgeous and I couldn't stop other men from desiring her. I just hated the idea of her of her wanting another man. Hearing her flirt with someone else was even worse! She started to circle again and I almost felt like her prey.

"Did you imagine him kissing me?" drawing her hand across abs, "Touching me like only you do?"

She was making me nuts! I did not want to think of her of anyone else touching her, especially not that ass! My body was vibrating with need! I wanted to grab her right now and drive the thoughts of any other man from her mind. Damn her!

Dragging her hand across my waistband, she was back in front of me as she continued, "Of him between my legs, burying himself deep inside."

Enough! I snapped! She pushed me past my breaking point. Picking her up, I turned and pinned her against the wall and kissed her again, needing, wanting. I pushed my rock hard, pants clad cock against her. I wanted her to feel what she did to me. She'd used Balkar to tease me all day, to make me jealous and make me crazy with the need to make her mine.

Not wasting time, I pulled her light t-shirt over her head and took in the sight of her perfect rounded breasts. Leaning down I nipped one nipple and then the other, before turning my attention back to the first. As I licked and nipped her breasts, my mind wandered to earlier, to watching Balkar leer at her, never taking his eyes off her cleavage. "Mine!" I growled and bit down on a nipple, causing her to cry out and squirm against me.

"Yours," she agreed, as she arched her back and pushed against me.

"Then why were you flirting with Balkar?"

She grinned again and I could feel her grind against me. "You enjoyed teasing me?" I asked, tweaking a nipple.

Reaching up she kissed my neck and nipped the fur covered skin and soothed it with her tongue. She made her way up until she reached my ear. As she ran her tongue along the sensitive edge to the tip, I groaned and felt my cock twitch. She breathily whispered in my ear, "Wanted to make you jealous." I sucked in a needy breath at the attention and what she was admitting, "Possessive," she added.

She pushed my buttons on purpose! She flirted with that scum SIS agent to rile me up. Well she succeeded! I wanted to kick his ass! She was lucky I hadn't snapped earlier and done it!

I took a step back from K'agan and closed my eyes for a moment. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I took a deep breath and tried to rein in all my rampaging thoughts and emotions. Unfortunately it didn't help. I was so aroused it nearly hurt. My instincts were so stirred up with the need to take her, to possess her. It was nearly overwhelming and she admitted to doing it on purpose. Damn.

She stepped away from the wall and started to move away from me. "Oh hells no!" I said, as I grabbed her and pulled her to me. "You started this and I am going to finish it!"

Leaning down, I kissed her again. After breaking the kiss I turned her around and pressed her back to my front. As I kissed my way down her neck to her pulse point, my grasped both breasts and worked her nipples. She whimpered and turned her neck, giving me easier access to the tender flesh of her neck. Sucking in some flesh I nipped it, marking her. "Mine," I growled.

K'agan moaned her agreement, as one hand continued to work a nipple and the other hand slipped lower to the waistband of her pants. I quickly shoved her pants down her hips and she kicked them off. I wasn't surprised to find she was going commando and now stood in front of me in all her naked glory. I couldn't resist grinding against her and she moaned in need.

I turned my attention to her ear, nipping the tip and running my tongue along the edge, before I whispered in her ear, "You played with fire, now it's time you got burned!"

Grasping the back of her neck with one hand, I started pushing her down on the bed in front of us. As she went to her knees, I followed her down, never releasing my hold on her. I continued to push her head down until her cheek rested on the sheets. Using my legs, I pushed her legs apart and positioned myself right behind her, without breaking my hold. With my free hand I pushed my pants and boxers down my thighs. My cock popped free and K'agan whined when it pressed against her ass.

"You want it?" I asked.

Without waiting for an answer, I lined myself of with her womanhood and with one hard stroke I hilted myself inside her. She inhaled sharply as I filled her. Not allowing K'agan a moment to adjust to the feeling of me inside her, I pulled out until just my tip was inside her and then forcefully filled her again. Without stopping, I set a brutal pace, never releasing my hold on her neck. I wanted to brand my mark on her. I wanted the feel of me buried deep inside her, burned into her memory, so next time she thought of flirting with SIS agents she'd still feel it.

As filled her, over and over again, I could feel her start coming apart underneath me. As I held her down, I leaned over and found the spot where neck and shoulder met. Just as I bit down on the fur covered skin, I hilted myself in her heat and her needy moan filled the room. I lathed my tongue over the tender flesh and repeated the action. With a cry, I felt her walls clench down on my cock as she flew apart. I grinned wickedly as I never broke pace.

"Don't move," I ordered, as I released my hold on her neck and she nodded her understanding.

With both hands, I grasped her hips and pulled her back, as I hilted my cock deep into her heat. I groaned as I went deeper with each stroke and left bruises on her delicate flesh, as I held on, thrusting into with abandon. My pace became erratic as my need grew until I felt the tell-tale tightening that signaled my nearing orgasm. With a few more hard strokes, I slammed deeply into K'agan.

"Fuck," I roared, as I came inside her, filling her with my seed.

As my orgasm rolled over me, I felt K'agan fall over the edge again, screaming her release, her walls milked me for every drop.

Closing my eyes, I tried to regain control of my breathing. I was still inside K'agan and could feel the aftershocks pass through her. It took a few moments of deep breathing to regain some form of control. We both gasped at the loss, when I carefully pulled my softening cock out of her. Rolling off of her, I lay down on the bed and pulled her on top of me.

I could feel her smile as she snuggled into my chest. I pulled her tight against me.

"Was worth it," I heard her mumble, as we drifted off to sleep.

I'm not sure I agree but I'll be here to remind her just what she has at home.

 _ **Note: Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I finished it! Yes! 5000+ words today! I'm not sure how that happened but it was an awesome feeling! Forgive me; I didn't check this over for glaring errors. It's late and I wanted to get it posted for you. Enjoy it!**_

 **Flirting with Desire—Outtakes—Chapter 2**

"Captain?"

"In my bedroom," I called out to Corso. "Come join me."

After my brother and his padawan left, I'd hurried to my room showered and primped. I didn't bother redressing, instead staying naked. Farm boy had a bad habit of eagerly ripping off any lingerie I put on, so why bother? I smiled to myself, turned down the lights and lit a few candles.

"Cap…," the word died on his lips as he opened the door and caught of me standing, naked, in the center of the room. "Maker! K'eegan you're so gorgeous!"

"You're not so bad yourself farm boy," I said, sauntering over to him, resting my hands on his chest, and tipping my head back. His lips crashed down on mine in a consuming kiss. We both danced in the fire. By the time, we broke apart, we were panting for breath and I could feel his hard long length poking against my belly.

Working my hands along his waistline, I untucked his shirt, grabbed its tails and pulled it off, tossing it to the ground somewhere behind me. Next I turned my attention to his pants, undoing his belt and working on the closures.

Grabbing my hands, Corso tried to stop me. "K'eegan, slow down."

"Gods no!" I said, unfastening his pants and pushing both them and his briefs down to his ankles, freeing his hard cock.

With a hungry smile, I licked my lips at the sight of it and dropped to my knees in front of him. Grabbing him around the base, I slowly began to lick him like a lollipop, from top to bottom and back again. I went around and around, until I'd tasted each part of his cock. When I took as much of it into my mouth as possible, I heard Corso groan in pleasure and felt him bury his hands in my hair. Unlike my sister, I left my hair down and it was unbound this evening, just for Corso.

Slowly, I began to work his length in and out of my mouth, until he finally began to push into me.

"K'eegan," he moaned, twisting his hands into my locks. He shoved my face hard against his thrusting cock, until he finally began hitting me in the back of the throat with every thrust.

"Not gonna….last," he panted, shoving into my hot mouth again.

I hummed my agreement around him, and if possible he moved faster, harder until his movement became erratic.

"Stop! Stop!" With his hands still wrapped in my hair, he tried to pull me off his member. "Gonna come."

I grabbed two handfuls of his ass cheeks and forced him deeper into my mouth. He only lasted another stroke or two.

"K'eegan!" he shouted, as his warmth spread through my mouth and down my throat, forcing me to swallow his essence.

"You're an evil woman," he said, glancing down at me, a still hungry look on his face.

"I know," I told him, sweetly.

In a quick move, he swept me up into his arms and moved over to the bed. Tossing me on the bed, I bounced once and settled in, watching him unfasten his boots and pull them off. His pants, boxer and socks quickly followed. He followed me on to the bed, pinning me down and kissing me passionately. My tongue met his, gently entwining and touching.

Corso broke the kiss and with a lecherous smile, said, "My turn."

He started kissing down my body, stopping first at the pulse point where my neck met my shoulders. He carefully kissed and sucked but not leaving a mark. Continuing down he kissed across each shoulder, paying special attention to the divot at my collar bone.

"So soft," he whispered, gently rubbing up down my sides, stroking my fur, to my hips and back.

My breath caught in the back of my throat, as he kissed one nipple and then the other. He slowly, leisurely worked both until they pebbled, hardening with his continued attentions. He blew on them and I felt a spark of desire straight to my womanhood.

"Corso," I moaned, arching against him.

He just smiled and continued his explorations, down my firm stomach and circling my belly button with kisses. He was almost where I needed him most, as he continued to kiss towards my center.

With an evil grin, he kissed my pussy and continued down, mumbling "Not yet."

"Fuck Corso," I said, already wet and ready for him.

"No," he answered, as he kissed down my right leg, finding the ticklish spot behind me knee and kissing it.

I huffed out a sigh. Gods, I needed him. Now!

He just laughed softly but he wasn't deterred. He went all the way down one leg, and I hoped he'd skip the other but I knew better by know. He kissed up the other, again paying special attention to all of my ticklish spots. Finally he was kissing up the inside of my thigh, nearing the spot where I so desperately wanted him.

"Please," I asked, trying to grab his hair and steer him to my pussy.

"Ok," he said, kissing my curls, "But you'll beg me to let you orgasm before I'm done."

I bit my lip just in time, stopping myself from saying something incredibly stupid and challenging him to back those words up, instead nodding my head. Unfortunately, my Corso knew me way, way too well and he smirked at me knowingly, before finally turning his attention to my sweet spot.

"Gods!" I cried, at his tongue's first stroke across my clit.

"Can smell you," he murmured. "Want to taste you," he said, at the second pass of his tongue. "So, so wet."

I was speechless, clutching the sheets in my fisted hands. My body was already demanding, needing the feel of his man inside me. When he buried his face in my womanhood, I came unglued, back arching off the bed, as I moaned, "Corso, fuck."

He took his time, exploring, touching with his fingers, licking with his tongues and finally sucking on my clit. I was a panting, sweaty, needy mess, when he reached down and pulled the lips of my clit out of the way and continued his attentions.

I was getting close to the edge of the cliff, ready to fall into ecstasy, when he suddenly stopped.

"What no!" I whined, "I need to cum."

"Not yet," he said, stroking my leg. "Not until you beg."

I wasn't the point yet that I was ready to beg for what I wanted, close but not yet. Instead I quietly waited for him to start again.

"Have it your way," he said, after I came down a bit, the tide of need ebbing slightly.

Again, he laved attention on my greedy center, tasting me. I arched off the bed when he suddenly thrusted a finger deep into my middle.

"Gah!"

He slipped it in and out, as he continued sucking me. Without conscious thought my hips rocked, keeping time to his motions. In and out. A second finger followed the first. I nearly came undone when a third digit joined them. In and out.

"Need to cum," I whispered. "Need…" I rocked my hips.

"Just say it," he coaxed.

"No," I moaned, throwing my head and forth. "Fuck."

I wrapped my hands in his locks and pushed it down. He moaned, tasting me. I was so, so close…right there…the edge..just one more…

"Damn it Corso!" I screamed, when he stopped again and pulled his fingers out of me. I profoundly felt the loss.

"Ah Captain," he tried coaxing, smiling his face and mouth covered in my juices. "Just do it and this will all be over."

Shaking my head, I said, "No," again. Damn I could be so stupidly stubborn.

Waiting a few long tense moments, he stroked the soft fur on my belly and legs, before finally starting again. This time he shoved tongue as deeply inside me as possible, moving it in and out mimicking the action of his fingers earlier.

I screamed, pushing his head where I desperately wanted him. I ached with the need to cum. I'd do anything for it…anything.

He was moaning in pleasure, at the sweet taste of me on his tongue.

I could see the edge of abyss again. So achingly close. My body was taunt and sweaty….right there…so close….and he stopped.

"NO!" I screamed. This time he didn't even have to ask. I wasn't above begging I needed it so bad. "Please Corso…please I need to cum….please," I begged.

"Just like that," he said and he buried his face in my hungry pussy. This time he didn't stop, pushing inside as deeply as possible, in and out. It only took a moment, and I was flying off the edge of the precipice.

"God, yes!" I shouted, as my orgasm slammed into me. Corso continued lapping at my center, until I finally floated down from the heavens.

"Thank you," I moaned, stroking his hair.

"Oh," he said, "We're not done yet," as he quickly moved up my body and forcefully kissed me.

I loved the taste of me on his lips and I smiled when he moaned too. "Love tasting me in your mouth," me muttered.

"Me too."

We continued to kiss, tasting and exploring each other. I could feel his length lying heavily against my belly, when I stroked down his muscled back, to his butt. When I grabbed two handfuls and squeezed, I could feel when he grinded his length against me.

"Need you," he whispered.

"Need you too."

"No," he said, finding my center with the tip of his cock and sheathing himself in my heat, "now!"

I moaned and arched against him. The feeling of him inside me was paradise, right where he belonged. Pulling all but the tip out, he waited a moment before hilting himself deeply inside me, filling me to capacity and more.

"Need," I babbled, as I stroked his back with finger tips, "want…fuck..Corso...so damn good."

He set a fast pace, thrusting his hips, pushing us ever closer to the edge and driving himself deeply inside me with each stroke. I rocked my hips and met him stroke for stroke.

"Close," he said lowly.

"So close," I agreed, as he kissed me.

Unsheathing my claws, I carefully drew them across his back, scratching him lightly and drawing blood.

"Fuck," he said, in response. His movements became uncoordinated, pace erratic and if it was possible his body became tauter.

"K'eegan!" he cried, as his orgasm finally hit him and he shattered inside me. With a final thrust, he came hard, filling me up. Feeling his hot cum spurt into me was all it took.

"Corso!" I moaned in return, as I clenched down on his member inside me, my orgasm sweeping away any other thoughts.

My man bit his lip and arched his back, tipping his head back at the feeling of my walls clamping down on his length, milking it for everything he had. "Gods!"

When were spent, Corso's arms gave out and he lay on top of me, covering me with his larger body. Gasping, he tried to catch his breath.

After a few moments he said, "That was…"

"Mind blowing," I supplied, kissing his shoulder.

When he carefully pulled his cock out, we both felt the loss keenly. Rolling off me, he lay on his side and pulled me close, my back to his front. I was enveloped in him, safe from the world.

My eyes were already drifting closed, when I heard him whisper, "Rest Captain," and he kissed my hair.

"Love you," he said into my hair.

"Love you too," I said, in return…for the first time.

I felt him tense for just a second before he relaxed and pulled me closer, if that were possible…

A/N: Please let me know what you thought. Reviews are fuel for my muse! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the outtake for Chapter 21~Flirting with Desire, between K'addes and Kira. Hope you enjoy! Review and let me know what you think!

 **Flirting with Desire- Chapter 21 Outtake**

 **Coruscant Apartment- Kazik Residence**

Rounding the corner, we stood stunned in the entryway to the living room. Our baby brother was making love to his padawan inside. They were naked and he was sitting in the large arm chair, Kira, astride his lap.

"K'addes," Kira whimpered, arching her back as he cupped her breast and drew the nipple into his mouth and sucking it.

Neither of them had noticed us. Embarrassed, I grabbed my twin's arm and tried to pull her back into the hallway. Resisting, K'eegan swatted at my hold and pulled my arm from her grasp. "No!" she mouthed, as she planted herself against the wall, and watched the pair of lovers, enthralled.

"Come on!" I mouthed back, indicating the door.

She vehemently shook her head.

Turning, I started to walk out but K'eegan grabbed my arm and kept me from leaving. Leaning in close, she whispered, "If he didn't want us to see, he should have taken her to his room!"

"K'eegan!" I hissed back, "Let me go."

I did not want to watch my brother have sex with Kira!

Holding on to my arm, she refused to let me leave. Finally giving in, I leaned back against the wall, closed my eyes and hoped to close the whole thing out. Unfortunately for me, the scent their arousal hung heavily in the air and the sounds of their love making filled my ears. Eventually I opened my eyes and glanced at my sister. Following her gaze, the sight of my brother and Kira filled my eyes.

Leaning into him, Kira was kissing him deeply, passionately. Returning the kiss with equal fervor, K'addes allowed his hands to roam of their own accord, covering as much skin as possible. Slowly his hand slipped between her legs and I heard her inhale sharply, as he pushed a finger inside her. The scent in the air spiked with her growing need.

"Need you," she whispered against his lips, as he began to work his finger in and out of her.

She tilted her head back and moaned when K'addes pushed his finger deeper into her heat. "Fuck."

"I intend too," he growled, turning his attention to her other nipple. He drew it into his mouth and nipped the soft skin. Kira's hips bucked and rolled in response.

Smiling, he slipped a second finger in with the first, slowly working them deeper and driving Kira crazy with need.

"Now K'addes," she said, grinding against his hand. The action caused him to buck underneath her, "Inside me," pushing into his hold.

Hissing, my brother kissed up her chest to her neck. Finding her pulse point, he sucked in a large bit of skin and marked her.

"Please," she pleaded.

When K'addes pulled his fingers out of her, Kira keened with the loss. Reaching up with both hands, he buried his hands in her beautiful red hair. Grabbing two handfuls, he pulled her head down and kissed her hard, pouring all his passion into it.

Gulping for air, when they parted, she rested her forehead against his. A wicked look spread across her face. Reaching between them, she gently gripped his cock and in one hard movement, she sat back, hilting his length deeply inside her pussy.

"Fuck," my brother arched off the chair, at the feeling, causing his companion to moan in need.

Sitting still for a few long moments, the pair each allowed the other to adjust to the feelings rushing through their bodies. Finally, resting her hands on his broad chest, Kira slowly started slowly rolling her hips. Continuing her slow ride, Kira leaned forward and nipped at his lips, down his neck, before returning and sinking her tongue into his eager mouth.

I felt my twin grasp my arm. I looked from her hold on my arm, up to her face. Her eyes were riveted on the couple and she was biting her lower lip. When she noticed I was looking at her, she gave me a tentative grin but quickly returned to watching the pair on the other side of the room.

Groaning into the kiss and K'addes thrusted his hips into hers, taking him deeper.

"Gods," she panted, breaking the kiss.

Taking the opportunity, he grabbed Kira's breasts in both hands, tweaking her nipples, causing them to peak at his touch. Moaning Kira rocked her hips hard against his cock inside her. Encouraged, K'addes circled a peak with his tongue, drawing it into his mouth, as his hand continued to play with the other.

Watching them, I imagined it was Aric and I, with his cock buried inside me, as I rode him. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from groaning. Gods! Just watching this was making me hot! K'eegan was just as turned on next to me and I was positive Corso would reap the benefits later.

"K'addes," Kira panted in need, picking up the pace.

"Kira," he returned, resting his hands on her hips and thrusting deeper into her heat again and again.

"Not gonna," she started but was silenced when he pushed into her again. Throwing back her head, back arched, she shook her head, as her hips kept riding him.

Hot and sweaty, K'addes dropped all pretenses as his passions escalated, thrusting ever harder and more erratically into her hot center. Both of their bodies were taut and close to the edge.

Suddenly a sweet, tangy scent permeated the air moments before K'addes shoved his length deeply into Kira's heat one last time. His body shuttered and he shouted his release, filling her with his essence.

The feeling of him coming deep inside her was all it took and Kira shattered, following K'addes into the abyss, her body milking his for every last drop. As the aftershocks rolled through their bodies, Kira laid against K'addes large chest, resting and catching her breath.

"That was," she started, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Hot," K'eegan whispered next to me, "That was so hot!"

Surprised, K'addes looked sharply in our direction, while Kira buried her face in his chest, trying to hide. "What the hell?!"

K'eegan smiled at him and gave him a jaunty little wave.

That did not help! I could tell by the look on his face, K'addes was irate. Grabbing her hand, I pulled it back down. "I'll just be…a…" I started trying to slide along the wall towards a door.

Seeming to gather herself, Kira sat up straight and proud on K'addes lap. Carefully, she moved and gently pulled him from her center. Standing up, she looked at us.

"Kira," K'addes started.

 **Cuts back to main Chapter...**

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
